KiriHiyo drabbles
by endlessly
Summary: Sweet drabbles oneshots about Kirihara and Hiyoshi's relationship. NEW CHAPTER! Kirihara comes back after a long stay abroad, and Hiyoshi eagerly awaits.
1. When I become Buchou

I've "secretly" been loving this couple for a while now so I decided that I wanted to write oneshots about them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Beta: May-Linn87

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Actually the thought of leading the whole Hyoutei tennis team next year scares me a bit" Hiyoshi told Kirihara one day.

Ever since, Kirihara often thought of the responsibilities he himself would get when the third years graduated and he became buchou. Because, honestly, who else than him would be chosen as buchou?

The third years probably knew that is anyone else was chosen Kirihara would pester him until he resigned from the team. And then they would be buchou-less, and that's never a good thing.

Since thinking about serious stuff never was Kirihara's thing, he decided to write whatever thought on a paper. He often tossed the papers some time later though.

After Hiyoshi had complained on buchou duties and other boring stuff, Kirihara began thinking, but felt that his brain was too small to remember everything.

So he wrote a list.

**Things to do when I become buchou**

1 As buchou I am entitled to use my knuckle serve on whomever I wish to use it on.

2 As buchou I will make the team stronger (so we won't lose to stupid teams like Seigaku).

3 As buchou I will only chose regulars that love chocolate sundaes.

4 As buchou I will, personally, appoint one freshman to bring me a chocolate sundae whenever I wish for it.

5 As Buchou I will, personally, demand that our uniforms change colour. Yellow sucks.

6 As buchou I will, personally, demand that ever tennis ball is painted red.

Kirihara looked admiringly at his list that hung on his bedroom wall. Somehow, he didn't think that he's ever throw this list away, since it was his first job as buchou…even though he hadn't actually become buchou yet.

Looking at the list, Kirihara felt that something was missing.

He searched his brain for a clue to whatever the list was missing.

Suddenly his cell buzzed and he flicked it open

'There's a good action film going on cinema right now. Want to see it on Saturday? H.W'

Kirihara smiled fondly as he replied.

'Sure I'll come. Same time and place as usual? K.A'

'Of course. H.W'

Kirihara suddenly remembered what the list was missing. He took it down and wrote:

7 NO practice on Saturdays…

…Because Saturdays are ours alone…

* * *

So, that was the first 'shot. Any thoughts? 


	2. Sleepover

Here it is people; oneshot nr. 2. This one contains suggestiver themes, so if you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Beta**: Myself (my beta is busy starting school, so she's moving)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Kirihara ran through the now familiar streets, eyes looking at the asphalt.

Over his shoulder he carried a bag filled with clothes.

The sky was getting dark and he ran faster, finally reaching his destination.

He ringed the bell and seconds later Hiyoshi opened the door.

"You're late. Dinner's almost ready" he scowled, but Kirihara didn't mind.

Quickly he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away.

"Idiot, my parents are home" Hiyoshi hissed.

"I know" Kirihara smiled his trademark smile and let himself in.

He took off his shoes and followed Hiyoshi into the living room.

"Ah, there you are Kirihara-kun" Hiyoshi's mother smiled at him. "You barely made it for dinner".

"Sorry I'm late" Kirihara said with his best smile.

He liked Hiyoshi's house, it felt so warm and welcoming.

"Hey there, you didn't come last Saturday" Ryuunosuke, Hiyoshi's older brother said draping an arm around Kirihara's waist.

"I was lonely" he teased.

"O-onii-san, stop that" a flushed Hiyoshi stuttered and pulled Kirihara protectively behind him.

"Oh, think you can beat me?" Ryuunosuke challenged.

"Gekokujou".

"Ryu-chan, stop teasing our guest. Shi-chan, bring Kirihara-kun over here and help me with the food" Miyako commanded.

Hiyoshi blushed when his mother used that lame-ass nickname, and reluctantly helped her with the food.

Soon after dinner was consumed and, they were chatting about everything between earth and heaven.

Hiyoshi's father, Takeshi, had joined them later, because he had students to teach.

"Takeshi, as in warrior" Ryuunosuke often said out loud.

Kirihara figured that he as very proud of his father. He'd never met his own.

"Miyako, as in beautiful, night and child" he often continued, ignoring the annoyed sigh of his younger brother.

"And last, but not least, Ryuunosuke as in dragon, noble and prosperous" he ended with a proud smile.

Kirihara heard it every time he was visiting the Hiyoshi household, but didn't get bored of it. He rather like it when they let him in on family business, even though it was just names.

"So…what does my name mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well…'red' perhaps or..." he smiled evilly. "Aka-chan". (1)

Kirihara blushed angrily. "Don't call me a baby" he scowled. He stopped though, when he heard a familiar laugh beside him. He turned and saw Hiyoshi holding his hand over his mouth while laughing hard.

"Aka-chan, suits you perfect" he snickered, wiping tears from his eyes.

But this time Kirihara didn't complain, he was too busy trying not to blush furiously.

Never before had he seen his boyfriend laugh so much or seen his face make such an expression.

Kirihara felt his heart beat faster and quickly drowned his glass of water.

After dinner the boys went up to Hiyoshi's room to watch a movie.

Kirihara had rented the movie 'Ringu' because he loved horror movies.

And there were perched too. Hiyoshi absolutely hated horror movies, but never complained, so he sat, literally, glued to Kirihara through the whole movie.

Kirihara draped a protectively arm around his boyfriend and couldn't help but smile. It worked every time.

When the movie was over, they bade Hiyoshi's parents good night and went to sleep.

Well, not really. A few minutes after the parents had gone to bed and Ryuunosuke had retired to his room, Kirihara slid out of his futon and lay down beside Hiyoshi.

"Akaya" Hiyoshi groaned as he pushed their lips together in s sweet kiss.

This always happened, every time Kirihara would sleep over. It had become a habit to them, sleeping together.

But then something happened that wasn't a part of the usual routine.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened as he felt Kirihara's hand slide under his pyjama shirt and gently caressed his chest.

"What are you doing" he whispered quickly, and blushing furiously.

His breath hitched as Kirihara found one nipple and pinching it.

He arched into the touch wanting more.

Kirihara smirked and rolled them over, so that he was laying on top of Hiyoshi.

"What-" Hiyoshi began, but was cut off when Kirihara removed his pyjama shirt.

He let his hands roam around Hiyoshi's chest, searching for places where it felt good.

Hiyoshi moaned as Kirihara assaulted his nipples. "More" he panted eyes starting to glaze over.

Kirihara swallowed at the sensual sight before him and bent down to kiss Hiyoshi.

"You sure…you want to…go there?" Kirihara whispered between kisses.

"Well, maybe not all the way" Hiyoshi blushed, but Kirihara understood. He was feeling rather nervous himself.

He kissed Hiyoshi's collarbone and gradually descended.

Hiyoshi gasped loudly when Kirihara bit down on a nipple before kissing it.

They were both nervous and inexperienced, but liked the whole exploring-new-territory thing.

Needless to say, neither got much sleep that night.

----

**Omake**:

The day after...

Hiyoshi woke feeling cold. He quickly jumped over Kirihara's sleeping body an headed to the bath.

He washed his face and looked in the mirror.

Ahh, that's why he was feeling cold, He wasn't wearing his pyjama shirt.

"I'm coming in" Ryuunosuke's voice said from the hallway.

Hiyoshi was about to protest, but his brother had already opened the door.

"Ah, good morn-AHHH?"

Hiyoshi jumped at his brother's shriek that surely must have woken the whole neighbourhood.

"W-what are t-those" he said and pointed accusingly at Hiyoshi's chest.

"What do you mean?" he sighed and looked down. And felt his jaw hit the ground.

All over his chest there were red marks, some faint, but some deep red boarding to purple.

"AKAYA" he howled and tried to cover himself to with the shower curtain.

In Hiyoshi's room Kirihara lay wide awake snickering evilly.

"Oh, he'll have a difficult time trying to explain that" he laughed feeling very contend.

After all, pissing Hiyoshi off was sooo hilarious.

* * *

(1) Aka-chan meant baby.. 

Hehe, Akaya's evil xD

So hope you liked this one just as much as I did AND.. if anyone know what Wakashi means please tell me..I couldn't find it :p


	3. Double Date

So, this makes two updates today...never done that before...I can't sleep. I'm starting school tomorrow, and I can't believe I was accepted..I just don't believe it :p

so...wish me luck!!!

Oh, yes. And thanks to **Lieyan** and **Shr0omx3** who told me the meaning of Wakashi's name. If you'd like to request something, please do.**  
**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Beta**: Me, so pardon the mistakes.

* * *

Kirihara and Hiyoshi were sitting side by side, looking at the couple in front of them.

There sat Oshitari and Mukahi, from Hiyoshi's tennis team.

Mukahi had apparently thought of it as fun to have a double date with Hiyoshi and his boyfriend.

Needless to say, Kirihara was far from 'happy' and Hiyoshi's back was awfully straight, as if he was waiting for his senpais to do something…rash.

"So…how long have you been dating?" Kirihara asked, trying to make conversation.

"A few months" the redhead replied.

"Oh" was the answer…operation conversation: failure.

After a few moments of silence Mukahi suddenly asked:

"Have you done it?"

The question was so sudden that Kirihara almost spat out the soda he had just taken a sip of, and Hiyoshi's back went considerably straighter (if that's possible).

"S-senpai" Hiyoshi stammered face flushing.

"So you haven't" Mukahi said with a victorious smile.

"And you have?" Kirihara asked, not really caring.

"Of course. It's, after all, normal to do it to someone you like".

Those words made Hiyoshi think. They had been going out for a while, but Kirihara never indicated that he wanted to go further then just kissing.

He looked at his curly haired boyfriend who looked bored out of Hell.

Hiyoshi sighed, 'well, it's not like I enjoy myself either, but you could at least behave better' he thought.

"But when you do it, who's gonna be on top?"

Hiyoshi quickly hid himself behind the menu before Kirihara could spray him with more soda.

"You don't know?" Mukahi asked, feigning surprise.

"Gekokujou" Hiyoshi mumbled.

"So you'll be on top then?" Mukahi drawled.

Kirihara snapped his head up and looked from Hiyoshi to Mukahi.

"We'll figure that out ourselves, thank you" he said angrily.

"Oh...You'll find out yourselves" Mukahi mimicked. "Do you know _how _to do it?"

This time Hiyoshi clasped his hand over Kirihara's mouth before he spilled more of the soda.

"Want me to tell you how?" Mukahi continued, oblivious to the other's discomfort.

"Gakuto" Oshitari said warningly.

"Fine, fine" Mukahi complained, but dropped the subject.

"Just one more thing…are you sure you're a couple?"

"What do you mean?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Well…it's just that you don't seem very couple-like. I mean, you probably haven't gone further that kissing, right. And you seem bored of each other, AND…you don't touch the other at all like other couples do".

Mukahi raised his left hand, showing them that he and Oshitari were holding hands.

"I don't think you can measure affection by how much you touch each other" said Kirihara with a edge in his voice.

He finished his soda and got some money from his pocket.

"My treat today" he said nonchalantly to Hiyoshi before getting up to leave.

"You coming?" he asked with a smile, extending his hand towards Hiyoshi.

"Yeah" Hiyoshi agreed and took his hand.

"Well, this was boring" Kirihara said to Oshitari and Mukahi. "We should never do it again" he continued before leaving, still holding Hiyoshi's hand.

"People are staring" he complained, but Kirihara didn't let go

"Never mind them, they're just stupid".

So they held hands the whole way to Hiyoshi's home.

"I'll be coming over on Saturday" Kirihara said before turning to leave.

"Yeah, see you then" said Hiyoshi before closing the door.

He looked at his hand and felt a heat warm his whole body. It definitely wasn't something he was just imagining, their relationship.

"Looking forward to Saturday" he mumbled to himself smiling faintly.

* * *

Well, I don't really like this chapter much myself, sorry. But I promise that the other ones are much better :D 


	4. At the Arcade

I wrote this chapter 04:30 yesterday night...so it's slightly rushed, although I like this one :D Cuz, Kirihara's being sweet!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Beta**: me (so basically, no beta)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Hiyoshi didn't know why he had agreed to come here.

He looked at his boyfriend, who seemed absolutely thrilled.

"This is so cool" he exclaimed and ran over to some car game.

Hiyoshi sighed and looked at the various machines. To his disappointment, none of them had anything to do with tennis, but he did find a fighting game.

He put on the gloves and inserted a coin. Hiyoshi could suddenly see himself on the screen.

'Cool, eyetoy' he thought and started 'punching' his opponent.

'This is lame' he thought as he enrolled to the final stage. 'It's too easy'.

He prepared himself…and lost.

"What kind of stupid game is this?" he muttered angry. "Everyone knows that throwing isn't allowed in Karate". (1)

He inserted another coin and squeezed the gloves hard.

"Gekokujou".

30 minutes and several coins later, a satisfied Hiyoshi strolled over to his boyfriend.

"Won anything?" he asked.

"Well, I almost won in a car race, but it doesn't really matter. You don't get anything if you win. You?"

Hiyoshi told him about his victory against the sixth stage monster.

Kirihara laughed at his boyfriend's seriousness.

Hiyoshi smiled faintly back and stroked Kirihara's cheek.

"Shall we head over to my place?" he asked.

"Sure" Kirihara beamed. "But I have to do just one more thing before we go".

He dug into his pocket for some coins and ran over to a crane machine.

"What? You want a teddy bear?" Hiyoshi joked, but Kirihara ignored him.

He cursed loudly when the crane missed. Throwing in another coin, he again tried to catch a bear.

After several futile tries, Hiyoshi gave up watching and went to buy them some drinks.

However, when he came back, Kirihara was smiling victoriously.

"So you finally got one?"

"Yes! It cost me some money, but it's worth it".

"Show me".

Kirihara pulled up a brown teddy bear wearing a white gi and a black belt.

"Here, for you" Kirihara smiled and handed the bear to Hiyoshi.

"Eh, I'm not really into teddy bears" Hiyoshi said.

"I know that, but it looks like you".

"Don't be stupid. We look nothing alike whatsoever".

"You know what I mean. Anyways, it's a gift from me. Why won't you accept it?" Kirihara asked indignantly.

Hiyoshi looked at the teddy bear and smiled. "Thank you" he muttered quietly.

"I'm glad you like it" Kirihara exclaimed happily. "Now, let's go to your place".

And, even though Hiyoshi hid the teddy bear from his parents and brother when he returned home, he'd hug it every time he missed his boyfriend.

Not that he was ever going to admit that.

* * *

(1) At least not that I know of :p I figured that since Hiyoshi''s family has a dojo he probably know about other martial arts too.

How was it??? Better than the last one, yes...well, it can't always go well...sigh.


	5. My First

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really tired lately..I guess it's the amnesia. Argh, it's bothersome.

Anyways, here are some Kirihara Hiyoshi bed talk for you. Just wrote this, so it may be some spelling mistakes. I finished English lessons last year, and I'm starting to forget things.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings**: Slightly angst, but it's not much, and bastardization..if you know what that is.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

They had just done it. The big _it._ And Hiyoshi was feeling nervous. (A/N I'm making Hiyo over nervous aren't I? I mean, he's ALWAYS nervous..meh)

While Kirihara had experience from a previous experience, Hiyoshi had none.

He turned to look at his boyfriend - wait…should he say lover? – and gently shook his shoulder.

"What?" Kirihara asked sleepily.

"Ehm…I was just wondering…"

_Was it as special for you as it was for me?_

He wanted to ask, but couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Kirihara asked again, wide awake now.

"No...nothing" Hiyoshi croaked out and lay down on his back.

"Did it hurt?" Kirihara whispered in his ear.

"A little" Hiyoshi answered.

"Sorry".

Kirihara laid his head on Hiyoshi's chest and stroked his neck.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah".

Hiyoshi pulled an arm around his lover.

"Was it good for you too?" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm new to this and…stuff".

Kirihara chuckled and kissed Hiyoshi's neck.

"You were great".

He said it with a smile but Hiyoshi couldn't shake away the uneasiness.

"But, I'm not your first…not your special" he muttered and blushed.

"Please don't say that" Kirihara's voice was low, and there was an edge to it. "My first one wasn't special at all, and you know that".

"Sorry", Hiyoshi muttered. "I guess I'm just a little jealous of him".

"You're jealous of Sanada?" Kirihara laughed loud. "Don't be. He's just a horny fool".

"But you liked him, didn't you?"

Kirihara went silent, and Hiyoshi knew that he had opened an old wound.

"Yeah, I did. But what I felt towards him is nothing compared to what I'm feeling towards you".

Hiyoshi smiled and put his other hand around Kirihara too.

"You're squeezing me" Kirihara complained, but Hiyoshi ignored it.

"I guess I just wanted to be your first".

Hiyoshi knew he sounded like a girl, but couldn't help himself. Sometimes all those girly words sounded so right.

"You're my first many things" Kirihara yawned.

"Like what?"

"Well" Kirihara smirked. "You're my first uke". He laughed evilly when Hiyoshi's face gained the colour of a tomato.

"Let's see…you're my first kiss". There was hidden sadness in his voice, hidden under layers of practice, but Hiyoshi could hear it.

"So he never kissed you?"

"No. He said we didn't have that kind of relationship".

Hiyoshi quickly pressed his lips to Kirihara's as if trying to soothe the others' pain. Kirihara was taken by surprise, but soon deepened the kiss.

"I really like the way you kiss" he breathed as they parted "Just as you're my first kiss, you're also my first boyfriend, my first lover…my first everything".

Kirihara hid his face in Hiyoshi's chest, hiding himself from something he didn't know what was, but he still feared.

"You're the only one I can talk to without fearing that someone will laugh or make fun of me. That's why you mean so much to me".

Hiyoshi didn't know how to respond to his lovers' sudden outburst of feelings, so he did the only thing he could. He gently parted their bodies and looked Kirihara in the eyes.

"I will never make fun of you, nor will I hurt you, ok?"

Kirihara laughed and blinked away the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Well then" he smirked and rolled on top of Hiyoshi. "If your feelings towards me are so strong we should…consummate our relationship…again".

Hiyoshi didn't think that his boyfriend actually knew the meaning of that word, but he didn't really care.

Who needs to search for words when their bodies made such a beautiful melody?

* * *

How was it? I, personally, liked it, though I think it could've been written different...mah, I'm still uploading it. (Or wahtever it's called) 

Oh yeah, POSTING!!! Well, I'm going to bed now, since my heads not working.

Night!!!


	6. Number One

A little plot is starting now (but nothing grand since this IS supposed to be a oneshot collection) Can you see the hint??

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warnings**: No beta..if the spelling mistakes are bothering you, please hire me a beta.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

It was the day when the class scores was published at Rikkaidai and Kirihara was feeling the pressure. 

So he had asked Hiyoshi if he could come with his when he checked the score.

And of course, Hiyoshi being the perfect boyfriend that he is, gladly went with him.

'Fufufu, finally something I can gekokujou him at'.

Hiyoshi didn't like to admit it, but Kirihara always beat his ass in tennis, and the only way he could get his pride back was to beat Kirihara at school.

Which wasn't actually that hard. By no means were Kirihara stupid…he just didn't like studying much.

They walked slowly towards the large crowd of second years, some crying while others were shouting with joy.

Kirihara felt really nervous. His coach had often reprimanded him because of his under average achievements in school and this time he was serious.

"_If you don't get your score over average, you're off the team"_The words echoed through his mind, reminding him how important this was.

"How do you think the exams went?" Hiyoshi asked his hyperventilating boyfriend.

"Well, I studied a lot, and I did answer more questions then I've ever done before, but my intuition is feeling weird, so…"

Hiyoshi squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine".

Kirihara smiled bravely and pushed through the crowd. He started looking at the bottom of the list…and barely withheld a cry.

"Oh, Akaya" he heard Hiyoshi whisper behind him.

----

They were sitting in silence in the school yard when Kirihara's senpai-tachi walked towards them.

"Argh!! Stupid, stupid scores" Niou complained loudly.

"So it didn't go well?" Kirihara asked.

"I'm number 15"

"Which isn't a bad score at all" Yukimura smiled.

"But I was better" Marui interrupted. "I'm number 13" he sang happily.

"Yes, we were all surprised by that" Niou snarled, but Marui ignored him.

Yanagi pulled his notebook out of nowhere and started scribbling.

"As usual Yukimura scored number 1, followed by me in 2nd place and Sanada in number 3" he informed.

"Well, no news there" Jackal sighed.

"Jackal scored number 5 and Jackal nr. 9, which also isn't any news"

They all ignored Jackal's low growling and turned towards the second year.

"And what about you, brat? Number 3 from the bottom again?" Niou chuckled evilly.

"Number one, actually" Kirihara mumbled.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"You were the last one in the _whole _class?" Sanada fumed.

Kirihara shot him an evil glare. "No, I'm number 1…from the top".

A few seconds went by without anyone saying anything.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed again.

"Tsk, always the sound of surprise" Kirihara muttered and draped an arm around Hiyoshi.

"I don't believe you" Marui shouted.

"Neither do I" Kirihara mumbled.

"Ditto" Hiyoshi muttered, making Kirihara laugh.

"That's fantastic" Yukimura smiled proudly.

"I must admit that your statement surprised me" Yanagi said as he dotted notes in his notebook. "I had calculated that the chance of you ever scoring first was 14.013".

"Depressing data" Kirihara said sarcastically.

"Well, we should celebrate" Niou interrupted loudly.

"He uses every occasion he gets, doesn't he" Marui whispered to Yagyuu, who just stood there.

"That sounds like a lovely idea" Yukimura agreed.

"Sorry guys, but we're having our own private celebration" Kirihara said and laughed at his teammates reaction.

Hiyoshi noticed Sanada watching Kirihara intently, and pulled him closer.

'He's mine' was the message his eyes said when their eyes met.

Sanada quickly diverted his eyes, making Hiyoshi smile victoriously.

"Can't help that" Yukimura said and ruffled Kirihara's hair fondly. "Don't overdo it" he blinked before waving goodbye.

They parted with the senpai-tachi and walked back hand in hand.

"Thank you for being here" Kirihara smiled to Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi stroked Kirihara's chin and kissed him gently.

"Congratulations" he whispered softly into his ear.

Kirihara pulled Hiyoshi into a tight embrace, squeezing their bodies together.

They stood like that for a while, enjoying the other's warmth.

"Now then, let us forget all our sorrows and run into the sunset" Kirihara said dramatically.

"Oh, shut it" Hiyoshi mumbled, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

So, I think this is more funny than sweet, but that's OK sometimes too, right??? 

Please keep a writer writing (duh) and review


	7. The beginning or the end? Part 1

I fail...this is supposed to be a oneshot collection, but I inserted a little plot..."hides".

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: sortakinda rape, slight angst and bad spelling.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Well then, I'm leaving". Marui waved goodbye and closed the door to the locker room.

Kirihara waved absentmindedly back and quickly undressed. He was the last one to change because Yukimura had ordered him to run 20 laps around the courts.

'Come on, like I'M the reason that first year quit' he thought bitterly.

He turned on the shower and enjoyed the hot spray.

Suddenly he heard the door open and close.

"That you Hiyoshi? Sorry I'm a bit late, buchou gave me-" he stopped abruptly when he saw that it was not Hiyoshi, but someone else. Someone he didn't want to be alone with.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sanada's deep voice asked.

"Yeah, Hiyoshi's and I are gonna see a movie" Kirihara said coldly.

"Oh" was the only answer he got. Not that he was expecting more. Sanada was a man of few words.

Kirihara hurried to finish his shower so he could get out of there, but before he could finish he felt a hand on his hip.

"It's been a long time since I saw your body" Sanada whispered into his ear.

Kirihara smacked away his hand and turned towards him.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"You shouldn't make such an angry expression" Sanada teased. "It ruins your cute face".

Kirihara ignored the cute-face comment and continued staring daggers at Sanada.

Sanada was also naked, Kirihara noticed, and it made him feel slightly scared.

"I've missed you, you know" Sanada continued and stroked Kirihara over his chest.

"Stop it! We're not like _that _anymore" Kirihara shouted angrily and tried to push past Sanada, but was held back.

"Let go" he cried and tried to pry his hands off, but Sanada was stronger.

"Don't fight against, it will only make it more painful" Sanada chuckled.

Kirihara's face drained of all colour. He slapped Sanada hard over his cheek, but that only made the taller guy smile more.

"It always turns me on when you act like that". He turned Kirihara around and pressed his face against the wall.

"N-no" Kirihara whimpered as Sanada slid a finger inside him.

"My, you've really become tight since then. So that means that you top Hiyoshi?" he taunted.

Kirihara bit his lip in frustration. Sanada had twisted his right arm behind his back, so he couldn't escape.

He winced as Sanada inserted another finger and started to thrust in and out.

"See, your body remembers" Sanada said and gripped Kirihara's semi-erect cock.

Kirihara felt like crying of shame, because he couldn't admit that it didn't feel good.

"I'm sorry…Wakashi" he sobbed as Sanada slid into him and fucked him senseless.

Kirihara hit the tiled floor and tried to control his breath.

"That was refreshing" Sanada laughed.

"Bastard" Kirihara mumbled, but he was too tired to put any disgust in his voice.

"We must do this again sometime" Sanada said as he walked to the lockers.

Kirihara cursed and tried to raise himself.

"Oh, seems like your boyfriend is here" he heard Sanada's amused voice say.

Kirihara froze and looked towards the lockers. There stood Hiyoshi with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Why?" he breathed. "How? I-" Hiyoshi inhaled a deep breath.

"I never want to see you again" he shouted to Kirihara and stormed out of the locker room.

"Hiyoshi?" Kirihara said disbelievingly to the closed door.

"Haha, seems he thought you were in on it" Sanada chuckled.

"You bastard. You knew he was here didn't you?" Kirihara shrieked at him.

"I had a little hunch he was here yes, but I don't think you should be here talking with me. Go after him".

There was a sudden tenderness in Sanada's voice that surprised Kirihara.

"I'm going first" he said and left Kirihara standing alone, confused as hell.

"Shit" he whispered and fell to the floor again.

"Shit".

* * *

What do you think? Please **don't** misunderstand...I really like Sanada, but decided to make him the bad guy in this "story".

Reviews keeps me writing, so please send me one ;)


	8. The beginning or the end? Part 2

This took longer than I expected it would, sorry. You see, I got a new laptop (my first ) but there wasn't any Microsoft Word, so couldn't write before now.

This is the last part in the two shot. I'm sorry, but I don't even have spell check on this com, so there will be mistakes, but please bear with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Hiyoshi hid silently in his room. He was alone in the house and enjoyed the silence.

He sighed and wiped away the already dried tears.

The scenes from earlier that day kept flashing before his eyes, driving him mad.

The sight of Sanada thrusting into _his _Kirihara and, Kirihara's _pleasure _filled face flashed before Hiyoshi's eyes, making his eyes fill with tears again.

'He never makes that face when we're doing it' he thought bitterly.

A sudden pang on his window made Hiyoshi momentarily forget that dreadful scene and he curiously opened the window.

"Who is it?" he yelled curiously.

"It's me..."

Hiyoshi didn't need to ask who _me_ was. He'd recognize that voice everywhere.

"Go home" he said and closed the window.

Seconds later the doorbell rang, but he ignored it.

But the bell kept ringing and Hiyoshi was sure that the neighbours would wake up soon.

He wrenched open the door and pulled Kirihara inside.

"Stop ringing the goddamn door bell" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry" Kirihara breathed. "Were you sleeping?"

"I'm far too nauseous to be sleeping" Hiyoshi spat,but regretted it seconds later.

Kirihara bent down his head. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it". Hiyoshi refused to look at the other. He refused to give in to his puppy eyes.

"Please, let's talk" Kirihara almost shouted, desperation clear in his voice.

"There's nothing to talk about. Obviously you still have a crush on him, and enjoy him fucking you".

"No" Kirihara said weakly.

"No my ass. I saw you, I saw your face when you...when you came". Hiyoshi whispered the last part, not really wanting Kirihara to hear it.

"I know, I'm sorry" the tears were not flowing down his cheeks. "He knows where it feels good" he sobbed embarrassed.

Anger rushed through Hiyoshi and he slammed his fist against Kirihara's cheek.

A surprised yelp escaped Kirihara's mouth as he crashed to the floor.

"You can hit me if it makes you feel better" he said slowly, his hand gently rubbing his cheek.

The anger became stronger and Hiyoshi bent down to hit him again and again until he became breathless.

"I won't forgive you" he whispered slapping Kirihara weakly.

Kirihara wrapped his arms around Hiyoshi.

"Let go" Hiyoshi struggled against Kirihara's strong arms.

"No" was the firm answer he got.

Hiyoshi struggled for some time before realizing that Kirihara wouldn't let go of him.

"You never make that face when you're with me" Hiyoshi sobbed and clinged to Kirihara.

"It was only pleasure, I didn't want him to do it. I wish you were the one doing it.

Hiyoshi's breath hitched.

"I'm ashamed to know that he can do that to me. That he can make me so obedient."

Hiyoshi bent down and kissed Kirihara roughly.

"Wakashi?" Kirihara whispered confused.

Hiyoshi didn't answer, but continued kissing him. He leaned over Kirihara, pushing him tp the floor.

Kirihara moaned as Hiyoshi undid the buttons on his shirt and began roaming his hands over his chest.

"Did he feel you like this?" Hiyoshi didn't wait for a answer, but continued his caresses.

He pinched a nipple hard and almost smiled when Kirihara moaned loud.

Hiyoshi then descended down to his pelvis, toying with the belt before sliding it off.

"Are you..?" Kirihara's eyes widened as Hiyoshi removed his pants.

"I hope you showered after he touched you. And even if you didn't, I'm gonna cleanse you now".

He lowered his head and licked down Kirihara's shaft.

After growing more confident, he relaxed his throat and deep throated Kirihara.

"God.." Kirihara whispered and fought against the urge to thrust into Hiyoshi's hot mouth.

Hiyoshi gave one last suck before leaning up to kiss Kirihara again.

"I'll do it this time" he said in a serious tone and slid two fingers into Kirihara's mouth.

Kirihara quickly understood and eagerly coated Hiyoshi's fingers with salvia.

He knew it really wouldn't help, but it was better than nothing.

When the fingers were wet enough, Hiyoshi removed them and positioned himself between Kirihara's legs.

"I won't go easy on you" he warned before thrusting both fingers inside.

----

Kirihara groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying in a sofa.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

'6 in the morning, eh?!'

He yawned and looked around the room. When he saw his clothes lying ruffled on the floor he remembered what had happened before.

"Wakashi?" he whispered to the dark room. Kirihara pulled the covers over his shoulders to keep out the cold.

His heart beat fast as he looked for å light switch?

"Wakashi?" he asked louder, and almost flinched at the silence.

"Ah, you're awake. Good morning"

Kirihara snapped his head up and looked relieved at Hiyoshi, entering the room carrying breakfast.

Kirihara felt tears brim in his eyes and he hid his face in the covers.

"What's wrong?" he heard Hiyoshi's worried voice ask.

"I thought you had left me" Kirihara mumbled.

Hiyoshi gently cupped his face and forced his head up.

"I know I was harsh on you yesterday and I'm sorry" he said awkward.

"So we're good?" Kirihara nearly sobbed.

"Yeah" Hiyoshi blushed.

"I love you" Kirihara sang and hugged Hiyoshi.

"What?" he croaked out.

"I love you" Kirihara whispered. "I love you, I _really_ love you".

Hiyoshi's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kirihara teased, but became serious soon after.

"I know it's sudden, so you don't have to say it back".

Hiyoshi chuckled slightly and pushed Kirihara back onto the couch.

"I have always loved you, baka"

He pulled the covers off Kirihara's naked body and pulled him into a kiss.

"We have morning practice" Kirihara said, not really caring.

"Screw practice" Hiyoshi mumbled and kissed his lover deeply.

Their tongues entwined and fought for dominacne, a fight Kirihara always won.

He roamed his tongue inside Hiyoshi's mouth, tasting the familiar taste of him.

'How could I even think about leaving him' Hiyoshi scolded himself.

They both broke away breathless and looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I'm never letting you go" Hiyoshi promised. "And if Sanada bothers you again, I'll kick his ass".

Kirihara chuckled. "Please do, but do it discreetly. Wouldn't want you to be thrown off the tennis team".

Hiyoshi smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"You're worth it".

* * *

Sweet end, ne???

Please make a starving author writing and leave a review. It will be highly appreciated.


	9. Oh, God!

I decided to write this because I'm feeling really sad now. You may wonder why I choose to write sonething funny while feeling sad, but it works for me. If I write sad things, I become ever more sad...which is bad.

This is a short sweet drabble, because I feel that my two last shots were a little too sad. And I don'r like sad things..Well, I do, but..just never mind :p

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings:** Small suggestions and unbeta-unspell checked...

* * *

Hiyoshi sighed and massaged his temples. He was finding it very hard to study.

"Ne, Shi-chan. Did you know that Donald Duck is 50 years old?" Kirihara squeeled from his bed, which he had sprawled himslef on.

"Really?" Hiyoshi mumbled uninterested.

"Yes. Aren't you surprised?"

"I don't really read Donald Duck"

"WHAT?" Kirihara exclaimed shocked.

Hiyoshi sighed again and turned towards his lover.

"If you don'r mind, I still have two exams I have to pass, so please be quiet" he said through gritted teeth.

"OK" Kirihara mumbled nonchalantly.

Hiyoshi silently thanked God for this blessed silence, and went back to the books.

"Ne.."

Oh, _God!!!!!!_

"Ne.."

"What is it?" Hiyoshi almost shouted

"I didn't know you liked this kind of thing". Kirihara's teasing voice made Hiyoshi shiver. He was definitely plotting something. And it was never good.

"What kind of thing?" he asked and looked at Kirihara…and gaped.

"Where did you find that?" he screeched and lunched forwards to grab the thing Kirihara was holding, but Kirihara was faster.

"My my…handcuffs. Interesting"

Sonething in Hiyoshi's mind told him to run away while he could, but being a person who's never really listened to that (wise) voice, he ignored it and tried to wrestle the handcuffs out of Kirihara's hands.

_Click_

Hiyoshi froze at the sound…it sounded a lot like…He looked at his left Kirihara hand, finding the handcuffs hanging from it and before he could do something, Kirihara pushed his hands together and cuffed them together.

"Look at that, Hiyoshi being totally helpless" Kirihara snickered.

Hiyoshi blushed furiously and tried to wrestle loose his hands, but it was in vain.

"Don't expect any mercy" Kirihara smirked and pushed Hiyoshi over the bed.

Needless to say, Hiyoshi wasn't able to study much.

* * *

Hah, poor Hiyoshi..Let us hope he doesn't fail his exams 


	10. Chocolate

This oneshot is a long one, to compensate for all the short meaningless ones. Though, I can't really say that this story has a meaning just because it's long...hmm.

Well, It's fun to make something out of all those little ideas that pop into my head. And writing oneshots is a very effective way of doing that.

There may be a while until the next oneshot, because school is really **killing** me now...God!!!

Anyways..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warnings: **Never slam a frozen chocolate into a table.

* * *

One day Niou desided that the regulars had to have a little get together. Kirihara usually excused himself whenever Niou came up with, what he called, a bright idea. But this time he couldn't. 

"Stupid brat" Niou laughed. "Last time we had a party, you escaped with that mushroom, but not this time".

"His name is Hiyoshi" Kirihara said tiredly, already having told him that many times.

"Whatever" Niou said lazily. "It's tomorrow at 8. Don't be late".

Kirihara sighed at his poorly made ryme. "I'll be there".

"Che, no fun" Niou complained and left.

Kirihara wasn't looking forward to the nest day.

----

Whenever Niou arranged a party, alcohol is a must. Yukimura had scolded him many times, but soon understood that the trickster would never give up the booze.

"Hey, let's play; truth or dare" Niou snickered loudly.

Kirihara sighed and looked at Yukimura. Yukimura was sitting next to Sanada holding his hand.

Yes, they had all been very surprised when they announced their relationship. Ecpesially Kirihara when he found out that the relationshiå had been going on for almost three months.

Kirihara had wondered if he should tell his buchou about his boyfriends little escapade in the locker room two weeks ago, but decided not to. Yukimura looked happy, and Kirihara didn't want to ruin that.

They all sat in a ring while Niou poured them ome more booze. Yukimura and Sanada may be strict, but knew how to enjoy themselves, so they clinked their glasses together and drank up.

"Alright, I'll begin" Niou said with a sneer.

He eyes everyone in the circle with predatory eyes, before resting them on Yukimura.

"Buchou" he smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Mah..truth I guess" Yukimura answered.

"Have you slept with Sanada yet?"

Beside Yukimura, Sanada started a coughing fit, but Yukimura didn't seem affected at all.

"No we haven't"

"Really?" Kirihara choked out, believing that Sanada would take the first opportunity he'd get. Obviously, Yukimura hadn't given him any opportunities.

"Yes" Yukimura smiled.

"My, you're so…saint like" Marui mumbled.

"I don't think that's the right phrase" Jackal laughed.

"Moving on" Niou looked at Yukimura. "Your turn"

"Then" Yukimura gazed at the others.

"Akaya. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Kirihara mumbled drowsily, the alcohol starting to take an effect on him.

"Was Hiyoshi-san your first?"

This time Kirihara started coughing hard. Marui, who sat behind him, laughed and started banging him on his back.

"Thank you" he muttered to the self proclaimed tensai.

"So, is he or is he not?" Jackal asked.

"No"

"No what?"

"No, he-isn't-my-first-no".

Kirihara sneaked a peek at Sanada, who was looking everywhere but at him.

"Then, who was your first?"

Kirihara could feel Yukimura's cold stare and shivered involuntarily.

"Now, no asking two questions at a time" Niou scolded. "Your turn brat".

"Yanagi, truth or dare?" Kirihara whispered embarrassed.

"Dare"

"Then…I dare you to tell us the first impression you got when you met us".

Kirihara was proud of his quick thinking. Now the rest of the ring had forgotten all about the previous question, and happily laughed when Yanagi told his first impressions of the Rikkaidai Regulars.

After many truths and dares, Kirihara wanted something sweet.

"You have any chocolate?" he asked Niou.

"Oh, shit. I had forgotten all about the chocolate. It's in the freezer".

"The freezer?" Yagyuu questioned.

"Well, I had to hide it from mom. She loves chocolate. I was going to take it out before you came, but forgot it".

"That's ok, I'll get it anyways" Kirihara got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen. He searched the freezer for a while before he found the chocolate, hidden under a large bag of roasted chicken.

Two set of lithe hands encircled his body from behind.

Kirihara jumped and tried to turn around.

"I'm sorry Akaya" he heard a soft voice say behind him.

"Buchou"

"I was being an ass out there" Yukimura said apologetically.

"It's ok" Kirihara reassured Yukimura.

"No, it's not. I guess I'm just a little jealous because of you and Genichirou's earlier relationship.

Kirihara wanted to tell his buchou that his and Sanada's 'relationship' was nothing to be jealous of, but felt he couldn't tell Yukimura that. Instead he smiled and patted Yukimura's arm.

"It's long over. He only looks at you, and I only look at Hiyoshi".

Yukimura released Kirihara and patted him affectionately on the head.

"I know I'm being stupid, but I really like Genichirou. But that isn't an excuse to behave like that".

Kirihara waved the chocolate under Yukimura's nose.

"As punishment I get more chocolate than you" he smiled.

"I can accept that" Yukimura laughed.

They entered the living room where everyone was now looking at a video of them from first grade. Since Kirihara hadn't started Rikkaidai then, he didn't pay much attention to the film, but tried to break up the chocolate.

Soon almost all of the chocolate was broken into small pieces (and quickly devoured by the others). Kirihara now tried to break the last two pieces apart, but found it impossible.

"Forget it Akaya, the last pieces is hard enough to break when they're not frozen" Yanagi informed, but Kirihara refused to give up.

He walked over to a table and slammed the chocolate down.

"Hey be careful" Niou complained.

Kirihara didn't pay attention, but slammed the chocolate down again.

_Snap_

"Oh good, you finally snapped it" Marui cheered, only to be met by silence from the second year.

"Akaya, what's wrong?" Yukimura asked worriedly.

"It wasn't the chocolate that snapped" Kirihara whispered his voice filled with restrained pain.

"Please don't say that you broke the table" Niou shouted and ran over to Kirihara.

The scene got the other regulars' attention and soon everyone was standing around Kirihara, who felt strangely suffocated.

"What are we all standing here for?" Marui asked.

Kirihara felt a wave of nausea hit him and staggered a little.

"Hey, what- Oh My God" Niou exclaimed as he saw Kirihara's hand.

"My" Yukimura's shocked voice said.

"You _broke _your thumb?" Sanada roared disbelievingly.

Kirihara tried to decide whether to nod or shake his head, and tipped backwards in the progress.

"Catch him" Jackal shouted as the second year fell towards the ground.

"Snap out of it Akaya. What would the other teams say if they heard that a Rikkaidai player fainted from breaking his thumb?" Sanada scolded.

"I think the other teams would be more surprised when they heard _how _he broke it" Niou snickered.

"You, shut up" Sanada shouted.

"We must take him to the hospital" Yanagi said urgently.

Kirihara didn't remember much after that, because he fainted.

When he woke he was lying in a white room wearing a white pyjama.

"You stupid idiot. Who the hell breaks his thumb with chocolate?" he heard an angry voice say.

He rubbed his eyes and catched the glimpse of brown hair.

"Wakashi" he smiled.

"Don't Wakashi me. How are you going to play tennis now?"

That was a problem, Kirihara admitted.

"I'll guess I have tobe a bench warmer for a while" he said bitterly.

"Oh, Akaya" Hiyoshi regretted his earlier words. The pain on the other's face was obvious.

"Comfort me" Kirihara demanded and shuffled over.

"What? I'm not climbing into the bed with you. Anyone could see"

"I said; comfort me".

Some may say that Kirihara's demands were childish, but Hiyoshi could easily hear the pleading in his voice. He quickly got into the bed and sneaked his arm around Kirihara's waist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into Kirihara's ear.

"It's ok" Kirihara said, but Hiyoshi knew it wasn't.

"It'll be fine in a few weeks" he smiled reassuringly.

Kirihara didn't say anything, but shifted in Hiyoshi'd arms.

"I love you" he said and fell asleep.

Hiyoshi smiled and kissed his lovers' forehead.

"I know" he mumbled, and soon after he was also sleeping.

When the nurse came in and saw the two boys sleeping so sweetly together, she didn't have the heart to wake them. She did, however, call the rest of the nurses. And in all the squealing and nosebleeding nurses nobody noticed a spiky haired boy with a camera.

"Good blackmail…Puri"

* * *

**I've decided that I fail when it comes to romance. I'm very good at writing about abuse and violence, but suck at romance. I MUST get better..I WON'T give up before I can touch the hearts of my readers.**

**Until then, please encourage me on my way ;) **


	11. Happy Birthday

Well, it's a little late but here you are...HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAYA!!!

This is a very short oneshot, and it's weird...no plot whatsoever. Except cake eating. But that's not really a plot, so never mind.

It's sweet though :p

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Kirihara squealed when he saw the cake.

"Me want" he screamed.

"Akaya" Hiyoshi scolded. "You're 15 today. Don't say 'me want'".

"Yes, _mother"_ Kirihara said sarcastically.

"Do you want the cake or not?"

Hiyoshi sighed as Kirihara threw himself before him and begged for forgiveness.

It was his Kirihara's birthday, and Hiyoshi decided to make a cake. He had never actually made a cake before, so he asked his mother for help. In the end, it was his mother who made it.

Hiyoshi placed the cake on the floor, giving Kirihara a fork.

They were sitting in Kirihara's room alone, because Kirihara didn't want to make a big deal out of his birthday.

"It's good" Kirihara smiled and took another big bite of the cake.

Hiyoshi smiled back before nibbling at the cake. He wasn't very fond of cake, especially not chocolate cake.

If Kirihara noticed, he didn't show it. And soon after the cake was gone.

"I can't believe you ate everything" Hiyoshi gaped.

"You shouldn't be surprised by such things" Kirihara laughed. "Cake is very good".

"I believe you" Hiyoshi laughed.

"Ah" Kirihara exclaimed and pointed at Hiyoshi's face.

"You have chocolate on your chin".

Hiyoshi was about to rub it off, when Kirihara stopped his hand.

"Allow me" he chuckled before leaning in and licking Hiyoshi's chin.

Hiyoshi blushed furiously.

Kirihara smirked before leaning in again and captured his lips.

"Akaya" Hiyoshi moaned into the kiss.

They continued kissing for a long time, before breaking it.

"Wow" Kirihara gasped.

"Yeah"

They sat in silence, just looking at each other's eyes.

"So" Hiyoshi coughed, slightly embarrassed, "did you get anything today"

"Yes" Kirihara shouted excitedly.

He ran over to his closet and pulled out a big box.

"You don't have to show me" Hiyoshi said.

"Yes yes yes!!! I want to show you, because it's soooo COOL" Kirihara practically jumped as

He opened the box and pulled out a dinosaur toy.

"What?" Hiyoshi asked flatly. "Who gave you a _dinosaur toy?"_

"Niou did. I never believed he'd give me something so COOL".

Hiyoshi cringed as his lover shouted excitedly before hugging the gift affectionately.

"It's cool right" Kirihara asked Hiyoshi.

"Ah..yeah, it's..very cool"

Kirihara laughed before pulling another thing out of the box.

"Crayons?"

"Yeah, from Yukimura and Sanada" Kirihara smiled. "And…" he trailed off as he looked in the box.

"..This" he snickered and showed Hiyoshi a bunch of small boxes.

"What are those?" Hiyoshi womdered out loud.

"Body Paint" Kirihara smiled evilly.

Hiyoshi swallowed and looked slowly up.

"Akaya?"

"Wakashi, that cake was your present, right?"

"Well…I'm not good with presents" Hiyoshi mumbled.

"Because there is something I want from you"

"What?" Hiyoshi asked.

Kirihara eyes the different colours, and smiled again.

"Take off your clothes, dear".

* * *

**Hehe, Kirihara's being dirty..O.o**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	12. Nonsense

This one is amazingly short...and potensially stupid. I just finished my second multiple chapter fic today. I'm feeling alone O.o

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy

* * *

"I must say I wonder how you ever scored first place on the exams" Hiyoshi chuckled.

"Shut up" Kirihara growled, but snuggled closer to Hiyoshi.

"Let's sleep, I'm exhausted" (A/N: )

"I mean" Hiyoshi continued. "You don't even know the capital of Holland".

"Oh, god. Like that's an easy question".

"It should be. Try answer it"

"Meh…Paris?"

Hiyoshi quirked an eyebrow.

"You were not serious now, were you?"

"You mean it was wrong?" Kirihara yawned.

Hiyoshi coughed slightly.

"I think so…"

"So you don't know either?"

Kirihara licked Hiyoshi's ear teasingly.

"No wonder you scored 8th place" he snickered.

"That's it, I'm sleeping on the couch today" Hiyoshi grumbled.

"Don't be stupid" Kirihara laughed and sprawled himself over Hiyoshi.

"You've awakened me now. And I need something to do"

There was an evil glimpt in Kirihara's eyes that Hiyoshi knew far too good.

"Fine. Just _no_ paint this time".

* * *

**Perhaps I should write a fic about how they actually used that paint I came over body paint with taste once (in a store) and it sparked my curiosity.**

**  
Anyways...please review!!**


	13. Of knits and knots

Another short chapter here, sorry :p Also I must confess that **everything** Kirihara says in this chapter has been taken from me. Don't call me stupid...it was 4 in the night.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Kirihara's face was screwed up in consentration

"What is he doing?" Hiyoshi asked Yanagi.

He had been invited to Rikkaidai's monthly get together. A little something that Yukimura insisted on them doing. This time they went to a museum. About boats.

So Kirihara had insisted on taking Hiyoshi with him.

"I think he's looking at the different knots" Yanagi answered.

True enough, Kirihara was staring intently at several knots.

"Why are you looking at them?" Hiyoshi asked.

"I just wondered how you knit a knot like that" Kirihara said.

"Eh, you what?" Hiyoshi quirked an eyebrow.

"You know..knit a knot…NO" Kirihara thought hard for a second.

"Not a knit? Nit a knot?"

Hiyoshi sighed and slapped his hand over his eyes.

"You aren't perhaps trying to say _tie _a knot, are you?"

Kirihara's face lit up as Hiyoshi corrected him.

"OMG, I can't believe I said that…hey, wait."

Again Kirihara started thinking about something, and Hiyoshi sweared he could hear those wheels work.

"Is that why they say tie to ties, it is isn't it?"

"Ties?"

"You know…those around your neck..necktie.." Kirihara smiled at his brilliance.

"That's why it's called a tie..never thought about it before"

Hiyoshi sweatdropped.

"I swear to God Akaya, that if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd kill you. Right now."

Kirihara merely smiled.

They continued walking around the museum, when Yukimura looked around the group.

"Where is Akaya?" he asked.

"He's right here," Niou said, waving in the second years direction.

"You're so silent Akaya, what are you thinking about?" Yukimura smiled.

"I know." Kirihara shouted suddenly.

"What?" Marui asked.

"I know where ties were invented," he said excitedly.

"Oh, do tell" Yagyuu mused.

"THAILAND."

* * *

** Yeah, I'm stupid I know But me and my friendhad a lot of fun with those words. And she never let's me forget them..:p**

**Any thoughts?**


	14. Thumb Exercises

This story is ridiculously short, so forgive me. I am currently writing a lot of fics, but I've decided not to post them before I've written quite a few chapters.

Anyways enjoy!!!

OH, and it's soon my birthday it's on **October 31th** XD

* * *

Kirihara smirked as he entered Hiyoshi's room.

"I see your bandages were taken off," Hiyoshi said, motioning towards his hand.

"Yeah," Kirihara smiled happily, "I can start playing tennis in a week."

Hiyoshi smiled and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

"But, what was it that you needed my help with?" he asked.

Kirihara smirked again, locking the door behind him.

"You see," he began, "the doctor gave me some exercises that I need to do daily."

Hiyoshi swallowed hard and backed off.

"What kind of exercises?" he whimpered.

"Oh..you'll see," Kirihara laughed.

"You'll see."

* * *

**And that was that...XP**

**Please tell me what you think!!! **


	15. Halloween

Akaya: Hello, and welcome to-

Me: You, this is no stupid talk show.

Hiyoshi: Gekokujou..

Me: ...sure...

Akaya: Anyways!!! Today is endlessly's birthday, so we're celebrating

Me: (blushes) Akaya, don't tell everyone

Akaya: You're the one writing this..O.o

Me: (Evil Stare) Yes, and I can make you and _Waka-chan_ break up..

Akaya: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Hiyoshi: Gekokujou

Me: Anyways, enjoy the story!!!

* * *

It was October 31th aka Halloween, and Atobe had 'generously' decided to hold a halloween party. He invited the teams Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Fudomine and Rokkaku. Of course so was the rest of the Hyoutei team.

Something Hiyoshi wasn't too pleased about.

"Mou, stop sulking Wakashi," Kirihara smiled, "I've even picked out a costume for you."

Hiyoshi had been dating Kirihara long enough to know that whatever he had picked out, was going to attract a lot of attention. Something that Hiyoshi did not like.

It was the day of the party and Kirihara had dragged Hiyoshi to his home to change into the costumes.

"Whatever you're thinking I'm NOT wearing whatever you want me to wear," Hiyoshi said defensively.

"Don't be like that," Kirihara snickered, "I'm not making you wear something stupid. Actually I think you're gonna like this costume."

Hiyoshi knew that there was no arguing back, so he angrily took the bag of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He opened the bag suspiciously and felt relieved at once.

_'A vampire costume, huh? I can wear that,'_ he thought and started to change.

When he was finished changing he opened the bathroom door and walked into Kirihara's room…and almost fainted.

"What are you wearing?" he shouted when he regained control over himself.

Kirihara smiled seductively and licked his lips.

"You're going as a vampire, right? And I'm going as your victim."

Hiyoshi swallowed as he took in Kirihara's appearance once more. His lover was wearing a red _dress, _black stockings and his hair was tied into two little bumps on each side of his head.

"You…you look like frickin' Scarlet O'Hara," Hiyoshi yelled, his face flushing red against his will.

"You think so?" Kirihara said and turned around to get a better look at himself in the mirror. "I think I look like a woman who's unfortunate enough to encounter a vampire and ends up being the vampires slave for the rest of her life," Kirihara sighed dramatically.

"But I look nice, right?" Kirihara asked him sweetly.

Hiyoshi swallowed. "I never said you didn't look nice," he muttered embarrassed.

"Thank you," Kirihara wailed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"OH," he suddenly yelled, "we have to go, or we'll be too late for the party."

He dragged Hiyoshi out of the house and into a cab (that was coincidentally standing outside the house). The cab driver gave them puzzled looks, but asked no questions. He was probably used to see weird people in the evenings.

Atobe's mansion was, as ever, big. The entrance was filled with pumpkins with smirking faces, the lights inside them sending the images far into the shadows.

Hiyoshi rang the bell and soon after a servant opened. He showed them into a big room ('It's the size of my house', Kirihara thought) where they saw a bunch of people spread out over the room, laughing and drinking punch.

Hiyoshi, being as suspicious as ever, didn't touch the punch. After being on the same team as Mukahi and Oshitari for some years he had somehow managed to understand their pattern and avoid them. And that meant to never drink anything that they might have gotten into contact with.

Kirihara, not knowing this simple rule, emptied a glass in no time at all, and happily filled it again.

"If you're gonna be a woman, act like one," Hiyoshi muttered to Kirihara, who merely chuckled.

"Welcome to my brilliant party, and if I may say so, you look absolutely breathtaking today Kirihara-kun," Atobe (who had appeared out of the masses of people) smiled.

"You may," Kirihara snickered back.

"I see you come as a set," Atobe smirked, "the big evil vampire and the damsel in distress, right?"

Kirihara laughed and nodded, Hiyoshi merely stared.

Atobe was wearing a white suit with a white shirt under and a white tie.

"Atobe-san, what are you dressed as?" Hiyoshi asked curiously.

"Me?" Atobe smiled big, "I'm dressed as God, of course. Only He would be able to understand my prowess and is therefore the only man worth dressing out as."

Hiyoshi sweatdropped. Only Atobe could say something like that.

"And it never occured to you that God could be a woman?" Yukimura said smilingly.

"Oh, hello Yukimura-san," Atobe said, "A woman you say? I don't think so."

Yukimura merely smiled and started to talk to Kirihara.

"Cool outfit buchou" Kirihara chuckled. "I see I'm not the only one dressing out as a girl."

"Oh no, I'm not a girl," Yukimura laughed.

"Then what are you?" Kirihara asked puzzled.

"I'm a whore," Yukimura said (guess) smiling.

Kirihara's smile faded slightly, but he tried not to show it.

"I…see," he said.

He and Yukimura continued smiling to each other, no one saying a word.

"Think we should interrupt?" Atobe asked Hiyoshi.

"Only if you have a death wish," Hiyoshi sighed.

When Kirihara had finally found something to say about Yukimura's costume, Hiyoshi had dragged him to the other side of the room and thrown himself onto a sofa.

"Ne, Wakashi," Kirihara said.

"What?"

"Want to dance?"

Hiyoshi quirked an eyebrow questionally at him.

"Now, why would I do that? Anyways we're both boys, so dancing doesn't work."

Kirihara pouted and turned his puppy eyes towards Hiyoshi's eyes.

Hiyoshi groaned.

"I'll dance as the woman, OK? Pretty please??"

Hiyoshi knew he had lost the moment Kirihara showed him the puppy eyes. He sighed and got up from the sofa.

"Fine, but we're dancing in the corner."

Kirihara wailed happily and followed his boyfriend a dark corner.

The music was slow and comfortable. Hiyoshi wrapped an arm around Kirihara's waist and pulled him close. Kirihara placed his left hand on Hiyoshi's shoulder and rested his head on his chest. Kirihara didn't know exactly when it happened, but somehow Hiyoshi had gotten taller than him. Not that Kirihara minded that, though.

They danced close to each other for a long time until the genre changed and more lively music sounded from the speakers.

"Want to take a break?" Hiyoshi breathed into Kirihara's ear.

"Nah…let's just stand here a little longer."

Hiyoshi let go of Kirihara's right hand and swirled it around his waist, still holding Kirihara close.

"It's been fun today," Kirihara stated more than asked. Hiyoshi nodded and kissed Kirihara's neck lovingly.

"I love you."

Kirihara's eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat.

"What?" he croaked out disbelievingly.

"I love you," Hiyoshi repeated.

Kirihara lifted his head to look at Hiyoshi's face.

"You don't know how long I waited for those words," he said weakly.

Hiyoshi held him closer and kissed his forehead lightly.

Overpowered with emotions, Kirihara threw himself at Hiyoshi and pressed his head into his shirt. Hiyoshi felt the body under him shiver and knew that Kirihara was crying. He stroked his hair soothingly and bent his head down to kiss his head.

"I should have said it sooner, sorry," he whispered.

Kirihara let go of his strong hold on Hiyoshi and smiled.

"It's OK. Because I know that if you'd said it sooner, you might not have meant it."

Hiyoshi rested his forehead on Kirihara's and they looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's get the Hell out of here," Hiyoshi chuckled.

And the rest of the night was filled with passion and love.

* * *

Yes, finally a long chapter...or long_er_ :p I hope you liked this one, because I enjoyed writing it. 

Please feed a starving author and review.


	16. Rippling Water

A new story about our beloved couple Kirihara and Hiyoshi.

**Warnings:** angst, spelling mistakes XS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Kirihara was a boy hunted by demons. Though, not many would guess that. 

He always acted like the perfect boy. He had perfect scores at school, he was excellent at tennis, and he was goofy, social and lovable. When he crushed opponents in tennis, others would blow it off as Kirihara "getting too excited".

Only Hiyoshi knew Kirihara's true heart.

When Kirihara was little, his mother abandoned him and his drunkard father to tend for themselves, which forced Kirihara to grow up fast. After his mother left, his father became worse, drinking almost every day. After years of drinking, his health became bad and he could no longer work, which made him drink even more.

The little money the Kirihara family had in their bank was soon used, and Kirihara had to get himself a job. Being underage it was difficult to get a good paying job.

So Kirihara tried prostitution.

Hiyoshi remembered all the nights the raven haired boy knocked on his window, his face bruised and his body aching. Kirihara would chuckle as he clumsily lifted himself from the floor and limped to Hiyoshi's bed.

"The customer was rough tonight," he would say, before falling asleep. Hiyoshi would then carefully undress Kirihara, his chest clenching every time he saw a bruise on Kirihara's lean body. He would then wrap his covers around the sleeping boy and kiss him goodnight.

The morning after, Kirihara always left before Hiyoshi woke up. Hiyoshi would stare at his bed for a while, hoping that his angel would still be there. But he never was, and Hiyoshi learned not to hope.

This repeated itself every day, for weeks, months…until one day Kirihara didn't come to school.

When Hiyoshi first heard it, he shrugged it off. Perhaps Kirihara had a cold? The next day came, and Kirihara was still absent. Then two more days went, and when an entire week was gone by with no one hearing from Kirihara, Hiyoshi got worried. Very worried.

He ran to Kirihara's house when school was finished and knocked harshly on the door. Seconds passed like hours without anyone opening the door.

Hiyoshi desperately tried the door knob and sighed relieved when the door slowly opened. He walked into the dark hallway, feeling the walls for a light switch, but finding none. He stumbled on a pair of shoes and fell hard on the ground.

In the silence that followed, Hiyoshi sweared he heard some noise from the second floor. Crabbing on all fours, he found the staircase and started climbing it.

There was light coming from a room and Hiyoshi tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Akaya?" he whispered, giving the door a shake.

"Wakashi?" a weak reply came from the room.

Hiyoshi felt an overwhelmingly relieved and laughed happily.

"Do you know how scared I've been?" he said. "You've been gone for a week."

He tried to open the door again, wondering why Kirihara hadn't opened it for him.

"Akaya, can you open the door?"

"Not really," was the answer he got.

Hiyoshi started to get suspicious and looked around him to find a light switch. Finally finding one, he turned the light on and looked at the door. Hanging on the door was a tiny piece of paper where it stood; "Bathroom."

Hiyoshi panicked and tried to wrestle the door open.

"Akaya, don't do anything rash," he shouted while searching the hallway for a key or something to break open the lock. When he got no answer, Hiyoshi started crying in despair, his mind going blank. He ran towards the door and rammed into it. The door squealed, but didn't give in. So Hiyoshi ran against it over and over and over again, until his shoulder burned in pain. But he didn't give up, and soon the door was starting to crack. Hiyoshi then gripped the weak parts of the door and ripped them off, piece by piece, until he could squeeze his body through.

The room was dim litted and Hiyoshi had to get his eyes used to the light before doing anything else.

When his eyes finally adapted, he was shocked by the sight that met him. In the bathtub lay Kirihara, fully dressed, eyes closed and his face pale.

"Akaya!" Hiyoshi shrieked and ran over to him, trying to pull his out of the bathtub. The cold water sent shivers down Hiyoshi's back, but Kirihara's cold skin nearly made him pass out. He pressed his ear against Kirihara's chest and found a slow heartbeat.

"Wake up," he pleaded against Kirihara's chest, his tears temporarily warming the skin they touched.

"Please…wake up."

Kirihara moved slightly under him, his movement making small ripples in the water.

"Wakashi?" Kirihara's weak voice said.

"Y-you're awake," Hiyoshi muttered stupidly. "You're too heavy. Help me get you out of the water."

But Kirihara merely smiled back and stroked a hand through Hiyoshi's hair.

"Father is dead," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I…I'm sorry," was the only thing Hiyoshi could say.

"I'm not."

Kirihara gently took Hiyoshi's hand in his and held it against his cheek.

"You know…I really like it when you kiss me goodnight."

Hiyoshi heard the despair in Kirihara's voice and felt fear creep into him.

"Akaya?" he spoke slowly and looked into Kirihara's eyes.

But the Kirihara he once knew was not there anymore.

* * *

**Confused?? So am I...XP**

**Please review and I'll try and speed up the updates **


	17. The Field Flower

Finally, another chapterxD I kind of rushed this, but I think it'sgood still.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own "The Angel". I do not make any money by writing this.

**Warnings:** Hmm...possible spelling and grammar mistakes. It's late and I wrote this "whole" thing today.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**The Field Flower **

Hiyoshi rang the bell to the Kirihara household and waited. Not long after, a female voice asked who it was.

"It's Hiyoshi," he said and walked through the door.

He knew Kirihara's house like it was his own and quickly skipped to his boyfriend's room.

Without knocking he opened the door and found Kirihara sitting on his bed reading a book.

"My, you're actually reading," Hiyoshi joked and sat down beside the curly head.

Kirihara replied by nodding, his face still covered by the book.

Hiyoshi looked at the name of the author and quirked an eyebrow.

"H.C Andersen? Why are you reading this?"

Kirihara raised his head and Hiyoshi was taken aback as he saw tears streaming down Kirihara's face.

"Yukimura told me about this story. He said it nearly moved him to tears. So I wanted to know what story that could possibly move Yukimura and I decided to read it."

He sniffed and wiped away some of the tears on his cheeks.

"Which story is it?" asked Hiyoshi, genuinely curious now.

"It's called The Angel. Listen, I'll read it to you."

"_Every time a good child dies, an angel of God comes down to earth. He takes the child in his arms, spreads out his great white wings, and flies with it all over the places the child loved on where the flowers bloom more brightly than they ever did on earth. And God presses all the flowers to His bosom, but the flower that He loves the best of all He kisses. And then that flower receives a voice, and can join in the glorious everlasting hymn of praise._

_You __see,__ all this one of God's angels said as he was carrying a dead child to Heaven, and the child heard it as if in a dream. As they passed over the places where the child used to play, __they came through gardens with lovely flowers. "Which flowers shall we take with us to plant in Heaven?" asked the angel._

_And there stood a slender beautiful rosebush. A wicked hand had broken the stem, and the branches with their large, half-opened blossoms hung down withering._

_"That poor bush!" cried the child. "Let's take it so that it may bloom again up there in God's garden."_

_So the angel plucked it, then kissed the child for its tender thought, and the little child half opened his eyes. They took others of the rich flowers, and even some of the despised marigolds and wild pansies._

_"Now we have enough flowers," said the child, and the angel nodded. But they did not yet fly upward to God._

Kirihara took a little break to clear his throat before continuing.

_It was night, and it was very quiet. They remained in the great city and hovered over one of the narrowest streets, which was cluttered with straw, ashes, and refuse of all kinds. It was just after moving day, and broken plates, rags, old hats, and bits of plaster, all things that didn't look so well, lay scattered in the street._

_In the rubbish the angel pointed to the pieces of a broken flowerpot and to a lump of earth which had fallen out of it. It was held together by the roots of a large withered field flower. No one could have had any more use for it, hence it had been thrown out in the street._

_"We shall take that with us," said the angel. "As we fly onward, I will tell you about it." And as they flew the angel told the story._

_"Down in that narrow alley, in a dark cellar, there once lived a poor sick boy who had been bedridden since childhood. The most he could ever do, when he was feeling his best, was hobble once or twice across the little room on crutches. For only a few days in midsummer __the sunbeams could steal into his cellar for about half an hour or so. Then the little boy could warm himself and see the red blood in his thin, almost transparent fingers as he held them before his face. Then people would say__ the boy has been out in the sunshine today._

_"All he knew of the forests in the fresh breath of spring was when the neighbor's son would bring him home the first beech branch. He would hold this up over his head, and pretend he was sitting in the beech woods where the sun was shining and the birds were singing._

_"One spring day the neighbor's boy brought him also some field flowers, and by chance one of them had a root to it! So it was planted in a flowerpot and placed in the window beside the little boy's bed. And tended by a loving hand, it grew, put out new shoots, and bore lovely flowers each year. It was a beautiful garden to the little sick boy-his one treasure on earth. He watered it and tended it and saw that it received every sunbeam, down to the very last that managed to struggle through the dingy cellar window._

_"The flower wove itself into his dreams; for him it flowered; it spread its fragrance, and cheered his eyes, and toward it he turned his face for a last look when his Heavenly Father called him._

Kirihara paused again and breathed in deep.

Hiyoshi hung an arm around his sniffing boyfriend and kissed his neck lovingly.

"Continue," he whispered in the other's ear. "Because it's such a wonderful story when you are reading it."

_"He has been with God now for a year, and for a year the flower stood withered and forgotten in the window until on moving day it was thrown out on the rubbish heap in the street. That is the flower-the poor withered flower-we have added to our bouquet, for it has given more happiness than the richest flower in the Queen's garden."_

_The child looked up at the angel who was carrying him. "But how do you know all this?" he asked._

_"I know it," said the angel, "because I myself was the sick little boy who hobbled on crutches. I know my own flower very well."_

_Then the child opened his eyes wide and looked up into the angel's beautiful happy face, and at that moment they found themselves in God's Heaven where there was everlasting joy and happiness. And God pressed the child to His bosom, and he received glorious white wings like the angel's, so they flew together, hand in hand. Then God pressed all the flowers to His heart, but the poor withered field flower He kissed, and it received a voice and joined the choir of the angels who floated about God's throne. Some were near, some farther out in great circles that swept to infinity, but all were supremely happy. And they all __sang,__ the great and the small, the good blessed child and the withered field flower that had lain so long in the rubbish heap in the dark narrow alley._

Kirihara closed the book and smiled goofily.

"I'm surprised by my own reaction," he chuckled and wiped his eyes dry.

"It's understandable," Hiyoshi said, "after all, it is a beautiful story. Personally I think it's too much 'praise the Lord'."

Kirihara smiled and nodded.

"I believe H.C Andersen was a Christian."

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a little punch in the shoulder.

"You know, in a way you're my field flower," Kirihara suddenly said.

A warm feeling spread inside Hiyoshi.

"Damn it," he muttered,"now you're making me cry."

Kirihara laughed loud earning himself a little scowl from Hiyoshi.

"Gekokujou…"

* * *

** God, that ending sucked xS I tried to make this story sweet, a bit sad and 'normal'. Though I accidentally happened to make Kirihara a crybaby /**

**I hope you liked it still. And _BTW_; for those who reviewed 'Rippling Water' saying; "Can't wait to see what happens next". Please remember that this is oneshot "gathering" (In lack of better words..LOL)**

**However, if you want me to write a continuation, I will (probably) do that Just because I love my reviewers sooo much! **


	18. I'd like that

Long time no see. What's it been, 4 years? Wow, that really is a long time!

To be honest, I had forgotten about my drabbles here on , but recently came across someone who had listed my HiyoKiri drabbles as recommended readings, so I thought I'd come back here and finish what I started. I had woved myself to write 100 of these drabbles, and so far I've failed. Also, I just finished reading all my drabbles, and I am embarrassed by all the spelling mistakes I've made xD

I don't know if I'll ever make it to 100, but I am certainly going to write some more!

So here I am with one more Kirihara x Hiyoshi drabble.

Disclaimer: I've waited many years now, but I still don't own Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kirihara rang the doorbell and waited for Hiyashi to open. He heard the banging from a door, and someone running down the stairs. He smiled as the door opened and Hiyoshi looked at him.

Hiyoshi froze as he saw the boy before him, and his mouth opened a few times before he managed to get something out.

"Y-you're back..."

Kirihara nodded and smiled. "I am back!"

Hiyoshi smiled brightly as he dragged Kirihara into a fond hug.

"I've missed you."

Kirihara patted his back. "I've only been gone 3 months."

Hiyoshi opened the door wider and invited him in. Kirihara took off his shoes and coat, and sat himself on the sofa in the living room.

"Wait, I'll make you some tea," Hiyoshi said and skipped into the kitchen.

In the meantime, Kirihara looked around the living room and felt himself begin to relax. It had only been three months, but it had felt like much more. Being away from his lover had been tough too, but that was what was needed in order for Kirihara to continue tennis.

"I met with the old Hyoutei regulars last week," he heard Hiyoshi say from the kitchen.

"How did that go?"

There was a silence before Hiyoshi popped his head from the doorway.

"Just like old times, only..." he chewed on his lip as he searched for the right words. "It was clear that we had all become more adult."

Kirihara chuckled.

"That goes for Mukahi too?"

Some noises came from the kitchen, and Hiyoshi appeared with two cups of tea.

"Yes, even him," he smiled slightly. "Oshitari and him are inseparable, even though they're not together anymore."

Kirihara nodded and took a sip of the tea.

"Yes, I never thought Oshitari would knock that girl up and marry her."

Hiyoshi sighed and shook his head. "Talk about scandal... I remember how furious Atobe was. Luckily, they sorted it out, Mukahi and Oshitari. I was really surprised when he forgave Oshitari like that... I mean, had it been me-"

Hiyoshi broke off and busied himself with his tea.

A smile appeared on Kirihara's face, but he didn't say anything, just continuing drinking his tea.

"How did the tournament go?" Hiyoshi asked a little later.

"It went well," Kirihara said and shrugged his shoulders a little. "I just can't seen to play as well anymore," he laughed.

Hiyoshi merely nodded and didn't ask further. Kirihara knew that it hurt him whenever he would go abroad and participate in tournaments. After the car accident where Hiyoshi's right elbow had become permanently damaged, he had gotten rid of everything that would remind him of tennis. Everything, except for Kirihara.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Hiyoshi asked.

Kirihara nodded and finished his tea.

"The lease to my apartment has run out, so I either need to renew it asap..." he looked at Hiyoshi. "Or I need to find somewhere else to live."

Hiyoshi pretended not to notice Kirihara's not-so-subtle suggestion and just nodded.

"Well, good luck to you then. I'll have the guest room made for you."

He retreated upstairs and Kirihara let out a loud exhale. It was always like this, when Kirihara came back from a tournament. He would be met with Hiyoshi's cold attitude, and it would take days before they were back to their normal selves. Not that Kirihara blamed him though. He loved tennis himself, and knew how devastating it had been for Hiyoshi when he learned that he could never play professionally again. Even knowing this, Kirihara had cruelly kept his career as a professional player ongoing, and tried to push the thought of Hiyoshi waiting for him back home.

Hiyoshi came down again and handed him a little package.

"I bought you a new toothbrush," he said. "The old one was getting... old."

Kirihara smiled and thanked him as he took the toothbrush. He went upstairs to take a quick shower before going to bed. The flight from America had been long, and he was exhausted. The last thing he thought before sleep clouded his brain, was how excited he was about telling Hiyoshi the news.

Hiyoshi yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, and started preparing breakfast. Halfway through the food making, he realized that they were two now, and he needed bigger portions. Starting again, he turned on the radio to hear the morning news like he always did. As he made miso soup and bread, tea and orange juice, he listened to news about robbery, murder, celebrities getting married while drunk, and other horrible stuff. as the sport section started, he sat down and paid attention.

"Earlier this week, Wimbledon ended with a breathtaking match between the two japanese men, Echizen Ryoma and Kirihara Akaya."

Hiyoshi's back straightened as he heard this, and he turned up the volume.

"yes, that match was certainly worth the money," another man joked. "The match lasted for almost 6 hours, and in the end the two participants were exhausted. The last set was played with sheer willpower alone."

Hiyoshi heard the soup bubbling over and quickly removed the casserolle.

"In the end, Kirihara came out the victor, winning with only one point. This is definitely the height of his career, which is why we were all surprised when he later announced that he would quit as a professional tennis player-"

Hiyoshi didn't hear anymore of the radio. That last line had made him block everything out. Kirihara had quit tennis? There must be some kind of mistake, he would never do that. Hiyoshi knew Kirihara well, and he knew that all the man lived for was tennis.

"Were you shocked?"

Hiyoshi nearly dropped the soup as Kirihara's voice appeared from the doorway. The man was still in his pajamas and his hair was sticking out everywhere. He rubbed his eyes and sat himself down beside the dinner table.

Hiyoshi didn't say anything, but finished preparing the breakfast and serving it. They ate in silence for a long time before Kirihara cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I quit?"

Hiyoshi put down his bowl of soup and looked at the raven haired man.

"I thought the news maybe were false or something... You would never quit tennis." Hiyoshi eyed the wooden table.

"I did quit."

Hiyoshi suddenly slammed the table with his fist and got up in such a haste that the chair fell to the ground.

"WHY?" he shouted and waved his arms wildly. "Why did you quit tennis? I thought you loved tennis, or was that just a lie?"

Kirihara was shocked by this reaction. yes, he had imagined that Hiyoshi might not approve right away, but he never thought he would be this angry.

"WHY?" Hiyoshi kept shouting, his voice becoming more and more demanding.

Slowly, Kirihara looked up at the furious man and sighed.

"I did it because of us."

Hiyoshi blinked. "What?"

Kirihara got up and walked a little closer to Hiyoshi.

"I knew I was being selfish, all those times I went abroad to play in big tournaments. I knew how sad you became every time I did, but I still went."

Hiyoshi opened his mouth to protest, but Kirihara hold up a hand to silence him.

"Let me finish," he said before looked into Hiyoshi's eyes. "I knew hoe you felt, but I didn't care. As long as I could play tennis, as long as I could get beeter, meet new players and beat them... As long as I could do that, you didn't matter. I took you for granted. I thought you would always be here when I came home, like some housewife. But I've realized lately that I've been wrong.."

"Akaya..." Hiyoshi said weakly, his cheeks becoming red and his eyes was cast down.

"Lately, whenever I come home, you're distant. I know you're doing your best to hide it, but I can see it clearly. It takes longer for us to become normal again, it takes more time before you open up to me again."

Kirihara lifted Hiyoshi face and looked into his eyes again.

"I did it for us."

Hiyoshi squeezed his eyes shut and willed the tears away.

"Idiot," he whispered. "You love tennis... I don't want to take it away from you."

Kirihara smiled and gently kissed Hiyoshi on his forehead, making him gasp in shock.

"Don't you understand," Kirihara said gently. "I love you more."

It was almost like a spell had been unleashed. Hiyoshi threw himself into Kirihara's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Shit," he said thinly, his voice muffled by Kirihara's pajama top. "I'm not sure I'm worth it."

Kirihara merely hugged him close and stroked his hair.

"Wakashi, you need to understand. To me, you are more important than anything. More important than tennis. And you are definitely worth it."

He released himself from the hug, and kissed his lover lightly on the lips.

"I know I haven't showed you how much you mean to me, and I am so, so sorry for that. From now on, I will take better care of you. Will you let me?"

They leaned their foreheads against each other and Hiyoshi smiled happily.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Well, that was a huge shitload of sap xD So, has my writings improved? Personally, I think so. (I mean.. if it hasn't, then I'm a pisspoor writer xD)

I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope the earlier chapters didn't scare you off :p

Please review, as I am curious as of what you might think!


End file.
